


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Baby Blue

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [42]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "Baby Blue" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> By Bear McCreary.

VERSE 1

I've got everything I need right here

TRANSLATION  
_Hunu ponibuna ksa myeme kyera_

I'm rollin' it in; I can't lose

TRANSLATION  
_Jivéraike chevoksu mera_

Still on Sundays I might have a few

TRANSLATION  
_Sande'ke maininja thyelonje shi_

And lay back reminiscing of you.

TRANSLATION  
_Hanila ksa shigejilu jerunje._

CHORUS

When nobody knows your story

TRANSLATION  
_Kavi do thave re ave hinje_

When no one believes it's true

TRANSLATION  
_Kavi do ave finje_

I will be there to pick up your pieces

TRANSLATION  
_Skunja do lafilu ksa nevitshe re nyunje_

I ain't got nothing but love for my baby blue

TRANSLATION  
_Baby Blue ksa detu nda kanuganwa do kyere_

VERSE 2

I've got old photographs and letters too

TRANSLATION  
_Vaino ushalina ki zwajilina ksa kyera_

Your favorite records spin and spin

TRANSLATION  
_Yelenile rekoda ksa aizulenala,_

Still I fall in love over and over again

TRANSLATION  
_Hanile re detulenalenala je_

I'm addicted and I ain't gonna quit

TRANSLATION  
_Gamanda ya ka kwazaganunda_


End file.
